Recuerdos Imborrables
by Franicat
Summary: Recuerdos Imborrables Shaoran es un Hombre calculador que nunca se ha enamorado…ANTIGUA HISTORIA REMASTERIZADA XD
1. Chapter 1

**Recuerdos Imborrables**

**SINOPSIS:** Syaoran es un Hombre calculador que nunca se ha enamorado…un día por designios de su padre se embarca en la búsqueda de la leyenda de un famoso tesoro pero…podrá su mente superar a su corazón cuando vea que en la vida no solo es dinero y ambición

**ESTIMADOS, ESTUVE VIENDO EN EL BAUL DE LOS RECUERDOS…Y ENCONTRE UNA HISTORIA MIA(CON OTRO SEUDONIMO) DE HACE…9 AÑOS?, ASI QUE COMO LA HABIA DEJADO PENDIENTE LA SUBIRE, OBVIAMENTE LA MODIFICARE UN POCO HACIENDOLA MAS MADURA…CUANDO UNO REESCRIBE ALGO LA IDEA ES PERFECCIONARLO NO?  
><strong> 

El cielo del hermoso País del Norte se teñía de gris en una oscura tarde de Noviembre, hoy era un día de gran pesar para todos los habitantes del pueblo, La hermosa Hija del Rey Fujitaka y la reina Nadeshiko sería entregada como esposa a un desquiciado y cruel hombre para evitar la guerra entre el País del norte y el país del sur.

La princesa Sakura, era considerada por todos, el ser más dulce, Bondadoso y de una belleza extraordinaria, añorada por todos los hombres de la comarca: sus largos cabellos cafés estaban siempre afirmados con unas cintas de raso color rosa, un cuerpo finamente vestido con un hermoso Traje color Zafiro y Esmeralda ligeramente adornado por algunas joyas y encajes. Sus ojos eran de color esmeralda que reflejaban la ternura e inocencia de la joven, acompañada de una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa tan cálida que el corazón mas frió podía ser domado

-_Hija mía…perdóname…-_le decía su padre…un hombre alto y de unos 40 años…su mirada era triste y vacía porque sabía que entregaría a su hija a cambio de salvar la vida de millones de personas.

La abrazo fuertemente llorando con pesar, a lo que la joven tiernamente se separa de su padre y pone la mano en su rostro, siempre con su cálida sonrisa…

-P_apa…no es tu culpa_…-, le dijo la hermosa joven y le beso en la frente, después con pena se volteo y vio a su madre apoyada en uno de los pilares del castillo, estaba llorando, no quería que su hija estuviera en manos de aquel hombre. La joven Sakura se acerco a ella y con ternura le abrazo haciendo que los ojos de su madre se llenaran de lagrimas y la abrazo fuertemente, no querría dejarla ir ya que sabía que pronto vendría aquel hombre y se la llevaría para siempre de su lado, a su pequeña hija de solo 16 años de edad

-_Hija…recuerda que siempre estarás con nosotros…por favor recuérdame y lleva esto-,_ se quita de su cuello un hermoso colgante de oro y al final con una luna de color plateado Símbolo del país del norte. La joven Sakura mira a su madre a los ojos, no puede hablar, con sus fuerzas intenta no llorar para no apenar a su familia

-_Este colgante siempre nos mantendrá unidas…hija mía-_

Unas trompetas sonaron por todo el lugar, ya era la hora. Con tristeza los reyes Kinomoto y su joven Hija subieron al trono con gran pesar, el rey se sentó primero en la silla principal y a su lado derecho su esposa Nadeshiko, quien trataba de sonreír pero en vano y al otro lado Sakura, aquella joven que una vez tuvo la más hermosa sonrisa miraba como esta se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco.

Unos zapatazos se escucharon retumbar en todo el lugar, ya se acercaba.

La reina tomo la mano de su rey fuertemente, tenía miedo y antes de cualquier acción se abren las puertas y aparece Lord Cerbero, el hombre más cruel, despiadado, y sin una pizca de amor en su rostro. El solo deseaba sangre y muertes inocentes.

Con cierta ironía y sarcasmo se dirigió ante sus majestades y con el típico protocolo se arrodillo saludándolos y echando una mirada a su hermosa futura esposa

-Sus_ majestades, he venido como lo acordamos por su hermosa hija y no se preocupen estará bien cuidada…y tendrá al mejor esposo y amante que jamás haya tenido…-_

La reina apretó con furia la mano de su esposo, el rey Fujitaka suspiro y con gran pesar miro a su hija a los ojos tratando de buscar con una mirada su perdón, ella sin embargo solo sonrió como diciendo "no te preocupes" y bajo a saludar a su futuro esposo. El hombre mando a llamar a 2 hombres quienes sujetaron a la joven y la alejaron de sus padres, nunca más la volverían a ver.

Cerbero feliz de su trabajo se despidió de sus majestades pero no sin antes decir a su guardia de confianza-_cuando nos vayamos…matadlos- _El joven asintió y ya había terminado todo, las puertas del castillo se habían cerrado y ya no quedaba nada, ni el vacio, solo los reyes que con penumbra vieron como partía su pequeña hija.

En otro lado del palacio un Hombre de cabellos grises y ojos azules observaba la situación: Era Yukito, amigo íntimo de los reyes y de la princesa Sakura. Junto a su lado dos figuras miraban con tristeza como partía la princesa…

-_Yukito tenemos que ir con ella_- dijo la mejor amiga de Sakura y su confidente privada, sus hermosos ojos amatistas en contraste con su pelo gris azulado era añorado por todos

-_No podemos hacer nada Tomoyo…al menos que…-_mira al otro joven que se escondía entre las sombras, quien se acerco de a poco. La luz de la luna reflejo a un hombre de cabellos negros y una hermosa sonrisa, era un poco más alto que Yukito, Se trataba de Eriol, primo de Sakura y Esposo de Tomoyo

-_Tomoyo, la verdad es que no podemos hacer nada solo esperar a que su sacrificio haya sido por una buena causa-L_a joven amatista se abrazo a su esposo y lloro inconsolablemente porque aquel hombre estaba poseyendo a su mejor amiga

El carruaje partió llevándose a la hermosa princesa, que estaba muda y triste. Por última vez miro hacia la ventana y vio el país que la vio nacer, el país que la amaba, el país por el que ella se había sacrificado.

-Vamos S_akura no es tan malo, al menos vivirás los placeres carnales más satisfactorios que hayas vivido- S_e acerco para sentarse al lado de su futura esposa y para desagrado de esta sintió como aquellas manos de aquel hombre recorrían su cuerpo lentamente, sin ninguna compasión. Ella quería gritar, quería huir pero no hallaba como, estaba perdida.

Justo cuando aquel hombre quiso meter la mano por debajo de su vestido Sakura lo golpeo Fuertemente, gran error aquel hombre la agarro por el cuello ahorcándola fuertemente.

-_su...el...tame_….-dijo a duras penas la joven, el hombre apretó más fuerte y con ira prosiguió

-Crees_ que me interesa el cuerpo de una niñata como tú por favor, Solo quiero tu belleza, Te quedaras encerrada y nunca saldrás de allí, Serás mía por siempre Sakura-_terminado esto soltó a Sakura pero no sin antes agarrar el cabello de ella y asomarla por la ventana para luego fríamente proseguir_:_

_-Mira lo que le pasa a tu hermoso país-_Y con una señal de su dedo vio como el país ardía en llamas. La joven no podía creer lo que pasaba, aquel hombre estaba destruyendo todo a su paso y eliminando los hermosos recuerdos de la joven…

-_PAPA! MAMA! NO!_-grito desesperada la joven hasta que se desmayo, aquel hombre sonrió triunfado y pidió que pararan el carruaje; Con firmeza salto de aquel lugar y tomo a la princesa con dureza y crueldad en sus brazos entregándosela a sus fieles seguidores

-_Aquí_ _tienen, viólenla, matéenla, hagan lo que quieran con ella…es suya-_diciendo esto la tiro en el piso y con una fuerte carcajada se subió al carruaje y partió dejando el frágil cuerpo de Sakura tirado a merced de esos hombres

-Pero_ miren que bonita joven_…-dijo el mayor de ellos agachándose y acariciando con fervor su cuerpo, deseaba poseerla pero no era el único miles de hombres se voltearon a su alrededor y empezaron con furia a golpearse

-Ella_ será mía primero!-"no mía!"-decía otro…" "con ninguno de los 2...conmigo!"…_lo que no sabían es que mientras discutían un hombre alto agarraba despacio a la joven princesa para irse del lugar. Rápidamente se metió entre las ramas de los árboles y desapareció,-_hey un momento-_dijo el hombre viejo sorprendido de que la joven ya no estaba- _se ha ido!_!-…todos con sus armas se levantaron y salieron a buscarla, era una mujer no podía haber ido demasiado lejos

Aquel joven llevaba consigo a la hermosa princesa en sus brazos, corriendo lo más rápido hasta encerrarse en una pequeña cabaña. Con cuidado se dirigió a la cama en donde recostó a la hermosa joven de hermosos cabellos, sonrió satisfecho de haber salvado a aquel puro ángel y la beso en la frente. Se levanto y salió a buscar comida, de seguro cuando despertara estaría hambrienta y así salió dejándola sola…

Habían pasado 2 horas cuando los hermosos ojos esmeraldas volvían a aparecer, confundida y aturdida miro a su alrededor, no había nada más que una mesita de madera…una cama y una cocina. La joven se sentó en la cama y lloro, no podía por más que lo intentara dejar de llorar: Su familia se había ido…sus recuerdos…todo…

-Donde_ estoy-_ dijo con apenas con un tonito ligero de voz. De pronto escucho abrirse la puerta de la cabaña, pero no volteo, no le importaba nada ya, solo esperaría su destino….

-_Ya despertaste? Supuse que tendrías hambre_- dijo un hermoso joven con escupido torso y ojos ámbares penetrantes. Solo estaba vestido con un pantalón, por lo que Sakura dedujo que era campesino -_me llamo Xiao Lang y tu eres Sakura verdad?-_se acerco y se sentó al lado de la joven, pero ella no le miro ni nada, estaba llorando

-_Mi familia-_ dijo con pesar señalando la nube de humo que se divisaba a lo lejos, aquel joven apretó el puño y abrazo a la joven princesa, ella sorprendida ante aquella reacción se asusto puesto que no sabía que quería aquel hombre, pensaba a cada momento, pero luego aquel frio que sentía fue cambiado por el más cálido abrazo  
><em>-Mi familia…-<em>dijo por última vez y se quedo profundamente dormida en los brazos de Xiao Lang, el sonrió y la volvió a recostar quedándose a su lado y siempre tomándole de la mano para que supiera que no estaba sola, mirándola fijamente vio como el rostro de la princesa despertaba una cálida sonrisa.

Pasaron 2 meses y la joven Sakura aun no hablaba del todo, su mirada siempre era perdida y miraba siempre hacia el horizonte, siempre fijamente observando la nube de humo que aun se extendía, extrañaba su hogar, extrañaba su vida…

-_Por lo visto estas más animada_-sonrió el joven y se sentó a su lado dándole un poco de agua de manantial, aquella joven le miro y sonrió levemente acostándose en el hombro de él, Xiao Lang era el hombre que ella deseaba y sabia que él estaba profundamente enamorado de ella pero no podía corresponderle ya que aun estaba triste y no se sentía de humor para poder entablar algo más de vida social, pero ella lo amaba mucho y necesitaba decírselo.

-_Xiao Lang yo_…-sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un dulce beso, aquel hombre la estaba besando, Besando aquellos labios que nunca fueron tocados por un hombre. Sakura se sonrojo y cerró los ojos y con cierto temor puso su mano en el rostro de su amado y le respondió el beso, Xiao sonrió, por primera vez la princesa era cariñosa con él, sin embargo, recordó que la joven aun estaba mal y decidió romper aquel beso pero no sin antes verle los hermosos ojos esmeraldas, ella quedo fascinada con los ojos ámbares de su querido Xiao Lang…

-Que_ me querías decir Sakura_-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-_Suki da yo…Xiao Lang-_él y ella se miraron por mucho tiempo, no había que decir más, ellos ya estarían unidos por siempre y nada ni nadie los separaría…

Sakura Y Xiao Lang ya estaban teniendo una relación un poco más formal, pero nunca habían llegado a nada…el como caballero esperaría a que ella estuviera lista. Un día como cualquiera Sakura cocinaba la comida para esperar a su "novio" que había ido al pueblo por un llamado del rey del sur…

-_Xiao Lang-_Suspiro, pero rápidamente al escuchar unos pasos volteo y vio a su querido Xiao.

Con una sonrisa se acerco a él y le abrazo fuertemente-_bienvenido a casa-,_sin embargo no recibió un abrazo por parte de Xiao Lang, la joven ante aquella indiferencia se separo y le pregunto con pesar :"_que pasa_…"

-_Sakura_ _debo ir a la guerra….zarpare mañana…-_ Una lagrima broto por su mejilla…Sakura no quería perderlo…no podía dejarlo ir...no ahora que estaba empezando a ser feliz… -_me esperaras_-

-_Espere una vida entera por conocerte Xiao Lang, puedo esperar un poco mas_- la joven le beso profundamente en los labios, aquel joven respondió con pasión y ambos se quedaron así abrazados ya que nunca nadie los separaría…

Llego el día siguiente y Sakura con pesar fue al muelle a dejar a su Xiao Lang…estaba cubierta porque todos pensaban que la princesa Sakura estaba muerta. Abrazo fuertemente a Xiao Lang cuando vio que este se retiraba, lágrimas brotaron de sus mejillas. Shaoran la beso fuertemente y le miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas que ya no volvería a ver.

-_Sakura miraras el cielo todos los días…te acordaras de mi todos los días…no me dejaras verdad-_el joven la abrazo con fuerza

-J_amás...aquí te esperare…en el muelle…ansiosa de tu regreso….te_ _amo_….-

-_y_ _yo a ti Sakura… ni la muerte nos separara-_Se besaron tiernamente en los labios y Xiao Lang subió al barco. Sakura se quedo allí en el muelle viendo como su amado se alejaba…ya no se iría de ahí…se quedaría hasta que volviera a ver a su amado…

Y así cuenta la leyenda de aquella joven que se quedo miles de años en el muelle esperando que su amado regresara pronto a su lado. De tanto esperar la joven se convirtió en una hermosa estatua de piedra..Y allí se quedo siempre fija mirando el muelle esperando que su amado…alguna vez le volviera a decir las palabras que tanto añoraba….: TE AMO…


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerdos Imborrables**

**SINOPSIS:** Syaoran es un Hombre calculador que nunca se ha enamorado…un día por designios de su padre se embarca en la búsqueda de la leyenda de un famoso tesoro pero…podrá su mente superar a su corazón cuando vea que en la vida no solo es dinero y ambición

El estudio estaba iluminada tenuemente por una lámpara muy elegante sobre el escritorio, cuyo dueño oculto por las sombras movía sus manos entre papeles y papeles con el fin de encontrar algunos documentos. La luz le da iluminación necesaria, ni más ni menos solo enfocando la pequeña montaña de papeles desordenados sin interés.

Un sonido en la puerta interrumpe su búsqueda, bufando molesto hace pasar al desconocido visitante.

-Señor-

Un cuerpo joven, vital vestido con un traje marrón oscuro y camisa blanca se acerca al escritorio con un porte fino sin descuidar el mantener siempre contacto visual con la mirada de su padre envuelto en la oscuridad.

-Hijo-

-Me avisaron que me has mandado a llamar ¿puedo saber con que fin?-

Las voces se mantenían firmes sin vacilar una sola nota, demostrando la frialdad en cada palabra. Respeto en cada tono.

-Espera tu llegada más tarde-

-Sabes que no pierdo el tiempo y si puedo ahorrarlo, lo haré-

La sonrisa en los labios, la única parte que se veía del rostro del hombre detrás del escritorio, se incremento brillando orgullosa y hasta divertida por el comportamiento tan bien inculcado y aprendido de su propia sangre y carne.

Siguió buscando los documentos que tanto necesitaba sin importarle en lo más mínimo dejar a su hijo esperando.

-Señor-

-Aguarda-

-Si-

Y así, el joven se acerco más al escritorio para observar aquel desorden de papeles que se extendía sobre tan hermosa madera. Suspirando algo molesto por que su mismísimo padre lo hacía esperar, estiro su mano derecha y tomó una carpeta negra que se camufla perfectamente con unas cuantas más.

-Dígame, padre- y le extendió la carpeta negra - ¿es esto?-

Y el león más viejo tuvo que admitir que pronto su sangre, más joven, lo destituiría de su puesto. Más eficiente en todo… y él ya no tenía nada que enseñarle. Pero jamás lo admitiría, se lo pensaba llevar a la tumba.

-Exacto. Llévatelos contigo, necesito que los leas de manera minuciosa y no dejes nada al azar ¿has comprendido?-

Con una inclinación de cabeza, sin jamás mirarlo a los ojos, ofreciendo su nunca a cambio de confianza a su propio padre; se despidió de él. Colocando los documentos de la carpeta negra bajo su brazo, se giro para retirarse.

-Que tengas buen viaje, hijo-

-Hasta mi regreso, padre-

La puesta se cerró y el estudio volvió a sumirse en una oscuridad silenciosa solo rota por el respirar del hombre y la tenue luz de la lámpara.

-Será un buen sucesor-

Y apagó la lámpara comenzando a retirarse él también. Ahora comenzaban a moverse los hilos del plan.

La lluvia azotaba la costa, meciendo en un ritmo estridente y salvaje el amar. El pueblo que se ubicaba a unos escasos metros acostumbrado a estos azotes del mar se mantenía cauto. Los habitantes simplemente evitan las calles y se refugiaban en sus seguros hogares mientras que los barcos del muelle se movían al ritmo del mar.

El pueblo poseía no solo un muelle propio donde comerciaran ellos sino también otros pueblos debido a su lejanía del mar. Pero a cambio de eso debían mantener en alerta el faro cuando estas tormentas azotaban la costa.

La lluvia caía mientras que el viento la volvía peligrosa para caminar fuera del pueblo, sin embargo… no todos parecían temerle al mar y su furia.

Una jovencita de cabellera castaña estaba parada en el muelle mirando las grandes olas que morían en el mismo mar sin llegar siquiera a conocer la hermosa tierra. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el infinito del mundo y parecía no moverse, como si estuviera perdida…

Sus cabellos se movían con el viento lo mismo que sus ropajes pero no se movía… seguía firmemente parada en el muelle sin miedo a la tormenta con las manos unidas en una plegaria silenciosa mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se transformaba en la más hermosa… y triste imagen jamás vista.

Por esa noche, ella rogaría a los cielos por tranquilidad.

Estaba bajando del avión sin apartar sus ojos de la carpeta negra. Había pensado que podía haberla terminado de leer en el avión pero el viaje resulto ser más corto del pronosticado debido a que anunciaba que la leve lluvia se volvería una tormenta demasiado peligrosa para los aviones, por eso creía que el piloto había tratado a toda costa de llegar lo más temprano posible a destino.

No le importaba realmente.

Comenzó a caminar esquivando con maestría a unas cuantas personas y encima varias valijas sin siquiera apartar los ojos de los documentos bien resguardados en la carpeta.

Continuó caminando así un tramo más hasta llegar a la banda transportadora y tomar una pequeña valija negra sin darle mayor importancia que a la lectura.

-Disculpe-

Cuando se disponía a marcharse directo a la puerta a pedir un auto que lo condujera a su destino final, una voz tranquila y masculina le obligo a elevar los ojos de su tan preciada lectura. Y le demostró en su mirada que esperaba fuera en verdad importante.

-Veo que la lluvia lo trajo a un puerto equivocado por esa mirada-

Con renuencia observó al hombre frente a él comenzando a interesarse por el estilo de persona que no se intimidaba aparentemente tan fácil.

Unos ojos azules bien profundos que brillaban de manera misteriosa detrás de sus anteojos, la cabellera azabache que sospechaba era más bien un azul-azabache. Lucía tranquilo sin mostrar un ápice de preocupación por la lluvia o su mirada. Sonreía divertido incluso, apostaría.

-¿Qué desea?-

-Shaoran Li, espero pueda regresarme mi bolso-

Y fue cuando el castaño, vestido en un traje marrón oscuro dejo fluir cierta sorpresa en su rostro. No lo conocía, de eso estaba seguro porque jamás olvidaba el rostro de alguien con las características que presentaba este sujeto. Sin embargo, esos ojos azules brillaban entretenidos como si lo conocieran de toda una vida…

-¿No conocemos?-

-Lo dudo mucho, Li. Pero como le informe antes – y pareció divertido al hablar de esa manera- usted tiene en sus manos algo de mi entera propiedad, se lo puedo asegurar-

Shaoran observó sus manos, notando el pequeño bolso sin entender si se refería a este. El sujeto delante suyo no presentaba en lo absoluto un estereotipo de ladrón convencional por lo que trataba de atar cabos rápidamente sin lograr entender completamente por que desea su bolso.

-Eriol Hiragizawa- mencionó el ojiazul

-Creo que no necesito presentarme-

-En lo absoluto- y Eriol sonrió mientras le extendía un pequeño bolso negro exactamente igual al que descansaba en las manos del castaño – Este es su bolso, señor Li. Si tiene alguna duda fíjese en el segundo cierre de abajo por favor-

Y Shaoran observó más que para confirmar la autenticidad del dueño, sino más bien para saciar su curiosidad nativa de los Li. Y ahí notó un pequeño cascabel en forma de flor de ciruelo hecho de amatista y plata; entonces fue cuando comprendió que aparte de que él dueño del bolso en sus manos era Hiragizawa, que estaba sordo.

-Disculpe-

-No tiene por qué-

E inmediatamente intercambiaron los bolsos negros, retornando cada uno a sus respectivos dueños.

-Un gusto, señor Hiragizawa- Haciendo una inclinación leve, con la cabeza y demostrando su educación hacia desconocidos; Shaoran Li se giro directo hacía la puerta esperando tomar un auto antes de que la verdadera tormenta comenzara…

-Veo que me equivoque al deducir que usted había terminado por una mala jugada del destino en este aeropuerto –

Shaoran se giro para volver a encontrarse con el ojiazul vestido con un pantalón negro y una campera azul oscura. Había estado en el mostrador durante mínimo 5 minutos tratando de convencer a la ineficiente de la empleada que le brindara un auto para poder viajar lo antes posible. Pero nada.

-¿A dónde se dirige?-

-¿Disculpe?- Shaoran creía haber entendido mal.

-Pregunte a donde se dirige- El ojiazul mientras tanto extraía de su bolso negro, con un sonido suave del cascabel, unas llaves de lo que inmediatamente reconoció el castaño como de auto.

-A Hampshire -

-¡Que coincidencia!- dijo el ojiazul

Shaoran notó que su sonrisa era divertida y hasta más misteriosa de la primera vez que la había visto, como si el haber dicho esa frase significara algo para él. Debía admitir que hombres como Hiragizawa casi habían desaparecido y que a cada minuto le llamaban más la atención; quizás le gustaría trabajar para él.

Era gracioso, como parecía saber que vendría a continuación o disfrutar de descubrir la personalidad del otro aprendiendo de cada reacción ajena o acorralándolo hasta dejar salirla. Sería una buena adición para él.

-Acompáñeme-

Eriol emprendió una caminata hacía las puertas del aeropuerto mientras que Shaoran lanzándole una mirada que demostraba todo menos cariño a la chica que se encontraba detrás del mostrador, se retiro siguiendo a Eriol. Tenía que llegar lo antes posible y la tormenta que parecía haber comenzado a desatarse del otro lado de las puertas del aeropuerto no ayudaría mucho.

El ojiazul lo miro de soslayo sonriéndole y pasando las puertas se detuvo unos segundos mirando a ambos lados mientras Shaoran se preguntaba con quién demonios había terminado aceptando compartir auto.

-Por aquí-

Y ambos caminaron hacia la derecha de donde eran las puertas principales del aeropuerto directo a un estacionamiento que por suerte estaba resguardado de la lluvia. Cuando entraron, se dirigieron a un auto bastante moderno que no esperaba encontrar el castaño, cuando Eriol abrió la puerta del auto pudo reír internamente de seguro por la mirada sorprendida que poseía su nuevo acompañante.

-No era lo que esperaba ¿verdad?-

El auto, de un color negro brillante muy bien cuidado, no era moderno pero pertenecía a una gama exclusiva de la empresa Volvo que había sacado a la venta únicamente por encargo. Su característica: la seguridad a la hora de las maniobras, no alcanzaba rápidamente una velocidad pero su adherencia al asfalto era envidiada por cualquier empresa.

-Debemos apurarnos, ya de la tormenta no podemos escapar, pero por suerte este bebe es confiable hasta su último centímetro-

El ojiazul encendió el auto ya con Shaoran de copiloto y emprendió el viaje. Se encontraban a un buen tramo del pueblo. Hacía ya dos semanas que no la veía y ansiaba llegar lo antes posible.

La noche ya había caído y a cada momento estaba más preocupada… Se encontraba sentada en el borde de la ventana observando como por los vidrios lágrimas se deslizaban, y eso en cierta manera la entristecía. Hacía ya dos semanas que Eriol se había marchado y dejado a cargo…

Suspiro tratando de adivinar que sucedía más allá de la calle. La tormenta era fuerte pero hacía unos minutos como que había menguado, leve… pero algo era algo.

Sus ojos amatista trataban con esfuerzo en vano hacía una hora atrás de enfocar algo fuera de los terrenos del hotel, pero por la lluvia y el viento solo veía figuras borrosas de algunos árboles y nada más.

-Eriol…. – susurró.

Se encogió en su lugar abrazándose a ella misma y hundiéndose entre sus ropas de noche. Hacía dos días Eriol le había dicho que todo en el mundo se encontraba bien y que pronto volvería a sus brazos por una taza de chocolate bien caliente. Y rió ante ese recuerdo, le había reprimido diciendo que solo la quería por su chocolate y la voz de su ojiazul con simples dos palabras la convencieron de que el chocolate solo le daba un toque de sabor a su relación.

Sus ojos amatista giraron hacía el celular violeta sobre la mesilla cerca suyo… ni un mensaje, ni señal tenía.

Maldita tormenta.

No pensaba abandonar su lugar en lo absoluto, si era necesario pasaría la noche ahí en la ventana solo para ser la primera en recibirlo.

Desde ayer esperaba a su compañero de vida, al ser que llevó a encarnar la palabra amor.

Llovía… pero…

-¡ERIOL!-

Tomoyo se levanto de su lugar de un saltó preocupada de si la lluvia estaría jugándole una broma muy pesada. En la calle del hotel, delante de la cerca que separaba la vereda del pequeño jardín, se hallaba un auto reconocible para ella; el auto de su esposo.

Ajustándose la bata que cubría su camisón de seda violeta, escondiendo el celular en uno de los bolsillos, camino lo más rápido posible hasta la puerta abriéndola de par en par sin preocupaciones del frío que chocó contra su piel blanca provocándole un escalofrío.

Sus ojos brillaban preocupados, ansiosos… pero felices cuando la puerta del auto se abrió y un paraguas azul oscuro se abrió del lado del conductor mientras escuchaba la puerta cerrarse.

Tomoyo sonrió contenta al poder hacer contacto visual con los ojos azules de su esposo, quien le sonreía de manera tierna y contenta de al fin poder volver al lugar que él llamaba: hogar.

Pero Eriol cambió su expresión cuando notó que en los ojos de su esposa comenzó a brillar un deseo que él debía impedir, así que dejando caer el paraguas mojándose sin preocupación corrió hasta el pórtico donde ella sonreía divertida y el supo que había caído en su trampa.

Subió unas pequeñas escaleras en dos saltos y se dejo hundir en el abrazo que compartían…

-Eres traviesa mi flor de ciruelo-

Una risa cantarina llegó a sus oídos y él comprendió cuanta falta el había hecho. Alejó su rostro del cuello donde había estado aprovechando para volver a sentir ese dulce aroma, pero ahora necesitaba beber ese néctar que ella sola le podía brindar.

Acerco sus labios y dejo que un beso de rencuentro, ansias y amor los volviera a unir. Tomoyo deslizó sus dedos por entre los cabellos azabache azulados y ya el frío dejo de sentirlo su piel, ahora solo una calidez propia del cuerpo masculino la protegía.

-Te extrañe-

Y los ojos de ambos ahora se miraban fijamente, olvidándose de cierto individuo y el auto.

-Yo también-

-Esta tormenta no me dejo llamarte, discúlpame-

Un beso corto en los labios de él por parte de su esposa y una sonrisa bastaron para decirle que no había nada que perdonar.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer antes?-

Estaban en el pórtico bajo un pequeño techo, donde los protegía de la lluvia afuera del hotel. La puerta se mantenía abierta y por el camino se acercaba un joven bajo el paraguas azul de Eriol.

-Nada-

Una risa divertida y unos ojos azules en igual condición. Sin poder contenerse, acarició la mejilla de ella mientras, el rostro de ojos amatista se reclinaba levemente sobre la palma de él.

-Prometiste cuidarte-

-Y lo he hecho-

-Ejem-

Un pequeño carraspeó atrajo la atención de ambos sin separarse claro está. Eriol sonrió entretenido por su olvido y Tomoyo preguntándose quién era su nuevo invitado. No veía otro auto en la cera y mucho menos imaginaba que hubiera venido caminando, así que por deducción debió de haber venido con su esposo.

-¡Ah! Li, ella es mi hermosa esposa-

Tomoyo se separo levemente del abrazo, por que Eriol la sostenía de la cintura. Le extendió una mano para saludarlo.

-Tomoyo Hiragizawa, mucho gusto-

-Shaoran Li, el placer es mío señora-

Las manos se estrecharon y la dueña del hotel invitó a pasar a su "socio" y a su invitado. Enseguida estaban en el vestíbulo sentados cómodamente con humeantes tazas de té bien caliente para rechazar el frío de la lluvia. Más Eriol.

No pudieron conversar mucho debido a que ya era de noche y sabía que tanto castaño como el ojiazul debían estar cansados por el largo viaje al que fueron sometidos. Por lo tanto Tomoyo preparo una habitación para el huésped comunicándole el horario en que servía el desayuno.

-Buenas noche, Li-

Shaoran se marchó a su habitación observando en los últimos escalones, que conducían a las habitaciones, a la pareja que había conocido… los veía abrazarse e intercambiar palabras en forma de susurró y compartir un silencio luego lleno de paz y totalmente cómodo…

Suspirando sin comprender ese tipo de relación se dirigió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir y comenzar temprano el trabajo que su padre le confió.

Estaba sentado en la cama, sin ya el saco y solo vistiendo el pantalón y la camisa. Su figura debía de mostrar el cansancio que sentía por que al estar solo su apariencia firme y segura podía menguar aunque sea solo unos minutos dejándolo libre para mostrar cómo se sentía.

Se levantó terminando de colocar algunas cosas sobre la mesa de luz, como su celular y los documentos. La valija mañana la terminaría de acomodar.

Se acerco a la ventana observando el paisaje bañado por la lluvia, y descubrió que desde su ventana podía ver el faro y el muelle…

El muelle…

-¿Pero… ¿¡qué?-

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la revelación que tenía. En el muelle, azotado por las enormes olas se encontraba una joven de cabellera castaña, por lo que veía, sufriendo los azotes del frío y el agua. Sin embargo no se movía y seguía mirando hacia el mar.

Preocupado porque hubiera alguien en peligro, levanto la vista hallándose con un mar embravecido y dispuesto a no permitir la entrada a ningún barco a ese muelle… pero… pero no había nadie ni nada para que una joven estuviera preocupada parada en el muelle.

Acerco su rostro al vidrio un poco más, pensaba abrir la ventana pero algo lo detuvo. La joven desde el muelle parecía girarse levemente, por la lejanía no veía su rostro o algunas características que no sea su cabello castaño.

Ahí entonces entendió que lo podía ver por que de manera lenta y con gracia le señalo el mar, el fin del mar. Lo apuntó y Shaoran volvió a observar preocupado de encontrar a alguna persona o barco pero nada…

Abrió la ventana y sacó la cabeza mojándose inevitablemente y justo cuando había juntado el aire suficiente en sus pulmones para gritarle y que fuera escuchado a través de la lluvia la joven… había desaparecido.

-No-

Sus ojos se mostraron preocupados y supo que la joven había caído en la mar de seguro arrastrada por una de las olas que seguían azotando el muelle. Se giro dejando la ventana abierta sin preocupación y tomando su saco y un paraguas marrón que traía dentro de la maleta. Fue entonces que salió corriendo de la habitación con en destino fijo: el muelle.

Debía avisarle a alguien, aunque solo existiera una mínima posibilidad.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Recuerdos Imborrables**

**SINOPSIS:** Shaoran es un Hombre calculador que nunca se ha enamorado…un día por designios de su padre se embarca en la búsqueda de la leyenda de un famoso tesoro pero…podrá su mente superar a su corazón cuando vea que en la vida no solo es dinero y ambición

Shaoran bajo rápida y torpemente las escaleras, andaba demasiado apurado para rescatar a aquella joven que se había tragado el mar

-Debo hallarla…- se dijo para si mismo y abrió la puerta del hostal, no se veía nada solo una pequeña y tenue luz que se divisaba en el faro

Bajo corriendo las escaleritas de la entrada y se adentro a la profunda tormenta, apenas podía ver porque estaba azotando con tal furia que ni el alma mas loca podría estar ahí en ese momento

Después de unos minutos llego hasta el muelle, el cual estaba desierto totalmente, las olas estaban demasiado furiosas y golpeaban sin cesar, la lluvia que en un principio caía frágilmente ahora era una lluvia torrencial que ni siquiera permitía que el joven Li viera sus manos

-HEY CHICA! ESTAS POR AQUÍ!-grito desesperadamente tratando de buscar alguna seña de aquella mujer que vio hace un momento, con su mano derecha se sujetaba su abrigo que estaba siendo arrasado por el frió viento y la ardua tormenta

Se armo de valor y se dirigió lentamente hacia el muelle caminando con paso firme y decidido, necesitaba encontrarla y socorrerla lo antes posible

Llego a la punta del muelle y no vio nada, solo el mar y una estatua

-Una estatua en el muelle? Que raros los pueblerinos de aquí- se dio cuenta o al menos eso pensó el, que eso era lo que había visto y que la tormenta lo había engañado, se maldijo a si mismo y se dio la media vuelta para regresar corriendo al hostal ya que la tormenta estaba empeorando

Por unos momento sintió una cálida brisa que recorrió su cuerpo pero decidió no darle importancia, de seguro la tormenta pasaría mañana y podría buscar el encargo que su padre le dio , corrió mas rápido y se metió en el hostal

-Rayos…mejor me voy a dormir estoy muy fatigado en estos momentos y mañana averiguare cosas sobre la tarea que me dejo mi padre-

Subió nuevamente las escaleras algo fatigado y mojado por la fría lluvia que le lleno su cuerpo pesadamente y murmurando algunas palabras indescifrables abrió la puerta de su cuarto y se encerró allí

-Me estaré volviendo loco…- pensó para si mismo mientras se quitaba su ropa mojada

Desnudo de pies a cabeza buscaba en su maleta su pijama, ya que lo único que quería era terminar con esto pronto y cuando antes terminara la tormenta mejor, se lo puso y abrió lentamente la cama que Tomoyo había preparado para el, sonrió y se quedo dormido pero sin dejar de pensar en aquella joven que de seguro estaría muerta

-Ojala que descanse en paz- cerro los ojos y se durmió

En otra de las habitaciones, una figura de ojos azules y cabello negro miraba por la ventana, había presenciado toda la escena, bastante divertido por cierto, se volteo y vio a su hermosa esposa quien dormía plácidamente, su mirada seria se volvió una hermosa sonrisa

-Ay mi amor, por lo visto ha regresado…-suspiro y se acostó al lado de su amada esposa

La joven de ojos amatistas se aferro al pecho de su esposo y se acurruco en sus brazos, la noche era fría y ella sabía que esos brazos siempre estarían allí para ella, el sonrió y la beso tiernamente en los labios abrazándola en un cálido abrazo lleno de amor y se durmió al lado de lo que el consideraba, lo más preciado de su vida

Al día siguiente la tormenta había pasado y en su lugar apareció un hermoso sol que brillaba con toda su intensidad, los habitantes del pueblo de Hampshire salían poco a poco retomando las actividades por la cual era reconocido el pueblo: la pesca y la Fruta

Y ahí estaban los pescadores como siempre en sus faenas, lanzando las inmensas redes y pescando cuanto pez se le cruzara por su camino

-Todo gracias a ella verdad- dijo uno de los pescadores a su amigo que le ayudaba, gotas de sudor rodaban por su cuerpo

-Si, gracias a ella la pesca ha sido generosa…por cierto supiste que se ha vuelto a aparecer?- dijo el amigo del pescador sentando y fumando su pipa

-En serio, pero es raro hacía tiempo que no se aparecía- Dijo el otro pescador mucho más joven que aquel hombre que fumaba su pipa

-Si, dicen que se apareció anoche cuando empezó la tormenta, acaso no escuchaste los lamentos de aquella chica?- termino de fumar su pipa y se levanto dirigiendo la vista hacia la hermosa estatua de piedra que yacía ahí mismo

-Pues mi hija se puso a llorar anoche diciendo que aquella chica sufría y se lamentaba…honestamente espero que algún día el alma de esa joven pueda descansar en paz…es increíble lo que hace uno por amor-

-Bueno a trabajar, que la joven está siendo generosa con la pesca así que andando-

-Okay- tomando las redes las volvió a aventar al más esperando obtener más pescado

El joven tenía sus ojos cerrados, tenía una tranquilidad inmensa, había tenido el mejor de sus sueños, no quería despertar pero un insistente llamado le hizo reaccionar

-Ya voy, es que acaso uno no puede dormir en paz- Se levanto molesto el ambarino, aparte de que según el había hecho el ridículo al ir en busca de una estatua, ya que usando la lógica era imposible que un ser humano y sobretodo una mujer se acercara a esas horas de la noche

Abrió la puerta aun medio dormido y vio a la esposa de Eriol, mucho más pálida de cómo la había visto ayer

-Buenos días Li, el desayuno está listo lo esperamos abajo-Dijo la amatista y bajo las escaleras lentamente dejando el pasillo completamente vació

Shaoran suspiro y busco sus pantuflas y agarro la carpeta negra con los papeles que le había entregado su padre, suspiro y bajo las escaleras para desayunar, realmente tenia hambre

Una vez en el comedor vio a Eriol sentado en una de las mesas tomando un poco de café, su mirada como siempre bien serena y por el otro vio a Tomoyo llevando una pequeña bandeja y sonriéndole cálidamente

-Ven Li siéntate a desayunar, has de tener hambre-

-Si- Se sentó junto a la pareja que había conocido hace poco y bebió un poco de café que amablemente le había servido Tomoyo

-Mala noche?- sonrió Eriol

-Bastante ni creerás lo que me paso anoche- bebió otro poco de café

-Te refieres a tu salida nocturna a las 12 de la noche?- se rió y vio a su esposa que solo se limitaba a tomar su té de manzanilla

-Si, pensé que había visto a una mujer en el muelle…pero resulto ser solo una estatua…- golpeo la mesa con fuerza- lo siento, es solo que no suelo comportarme así

-Te refieres a...- Tomoyo vio a su esposo y guardo silencio como ocultando algo

-Pues y dime Li, ahora que ya estamos más calmados que lo trajo a Hampshire, porque por lo visto un hombre de negocios como UD no suele venir a estos humildes pueblos- agarro la mano de su esposa

-A decir verdad el interesado es mi padre- su tono era molesto, el simple hecho de hablar de aquel hombre era insoportable

-y que quiere su padre si se puede saber?-

-Algo sobre un tonto tesoro que dicen que está en algún lugar de este pueblo, el lo quiere para considerarlo tesoro nacional y el quedarse con el crédito del descubrimiento-

Una vez terminado el desayuno Shaoran se despidió de los Hiragizawa y se dirigió rumbo al pueblo para poder encontrar información sobre aquel tesoro

Eriol una vez que vio que Shaoran salió del lugar cerró la puerta y miro a su esposa, le sonrió cálidamente y la beso tiernamente en los labios

-No podemos permitirlo, lo sabes verdad amor?-

-Lo sé…pero que podemos hacer- dijo la amatista algo cansada

-Pues no nos queda de otra esperaremos a ver que pasa…-la beso nuevamente en los labios y esta le abrazo fuertemente, ambos se miraron por un momento sus corazones empezaban a latir con gran intensidad

-Tomoyo vamos arriba cielo…te ves fatigada-Tomo a su bella esposa en sus brazos dejando que ella lo rodeara con sus brazos

Shaoran paseaba por el hermoso pueblo de Hampshire, era increíble ver como la gente se saludaba como si se conocieran de toda la vida y mas encima lo respetuosa que era la gente y lo mucho que se esforzaban trabajando la tierra

Seguía caminando lentamente leyendo los papeles que su padre le había entregado y a su vez buscando a alguna persona que le pudiera dar información, siguió caminando hasta llegar al muelle y ahí se detuvo

Guardando lentamente los papeles en su maletín negro echaba una mirada de un lado a otro buscando señas de alguna persona

-Vaya de seguro…-se quedo callado cuando su mirada se fijo en la estatua que había visto anoche, se acerco lentamente y vio según él la cosa más hermosa del mundo

Lo que más le sorprendió fue lo bien hecha que estaba la estatua de aquella joven y ahora supo porque se había confundido anoche, con sus manos toco la hermosa estatua y sintió una onda cálida que le envolvió todo su cuerpo, aquella misma onda que había sentido anoche en la tormenta

-Señor disculpe, no puede acercarse a la estatua de la joven- Shaoran volteo cuando escucho la voz de un hombre mucho mayor que el, su apariencia canosa y fatigada le hacía entender que ya se trataba de un hombre de edad

-Quien hizo esta hermosa estatua?

-No se sabe, un día apareció de la nada…yo tengo 70 años y desde pequeño esa estatua ha estado allí, ni el mar ha podido hacer que pierda la belleza que conserva, dicen los pescadores que esta estatua de la joven Ying Fa les ha traído felicidad y dicha a los habitantes del pueblo

-y tiene mucho valor?- pregunto curioso Shaoran, de seguro ese era uno de los tesoros que le había encargado su padre

-Bastante, pero le recomiendo que no toque esta estatua, UD se ve que no es un buen hombre y solo ensucia el cuerpo frágil de esa mujer- se da la media vuelta y se retira dejando a Shaoran solo. Sin pensarlo 2 veces tomo su teléfono celular y marco un número muy conocido para el

-Padre, manda a un equipo encontré uno de los tesoros que buscabas- suspiro al escuchar lo que le decía su padre, ni las gracias le daba- En 1 semana? Me trajiste hasta aquí para esperar una semana en este aburrido pueblo!-solo escucho una palabra que lo dejo helado "HAZLO"

-Maldita sea…- miro nuevamente la estatua y le escupió- todo por culpa tuya, en serio como pueden considerarte bella eres solo piedra, en fin…- cerro los ojos y respiro profundo- esto es uno de los tesoros tengo 7 días para encontrar el resto

Volvió a mirar la estatua y suspirando aun mas se marcho, lo que no noto fue que de la hermosa estatua unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar y en conjunto todos los perros del pueblo aullaron al mismo tiempo

-Que insoportable ya me quiero ir de este lugar-

Shaoran llego al hostal fastidiado como de costumbre, vio a su alrededor y subió rápidamente las escaleras, abriendo bruscamente la puerta se encuentra con una hermosa joven amatista quien le sonríe ampliamente

-Veo que llegaste…tu cama esta lista-Tomoyo se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la frente ante la sorpresa del joven - Ya veo porque te eligió a ti- se despidió y cerró la puerta tras de si dejando a Shaoran pensativo sobre las palabras que le había dicho la señora Hiragizawa

-Debo estar loco en serio-se acerco a la ventana y miro el muelle detenidamente y se dio cuenta que no había nadie en el pueblo…todo estaba desierto y al ver el cielo descubrió la razón, unas nubes negras se abalanzaban sobre el pueblo - Lo que faltaba- maldijo para si mismo y cerro con fuerza la ventana tirándose en la cama y mirando hacia el techo - Me pregunto si volverá a pasar lo mismo-

La noche se acercaba lentamente, la joven amatista se encontraba en su cuarto arreglando su hermoso cabello con un peine de marfil que le había regalado Eriol de uno de sus innumerables viajes

-Eriol…-

-Me buscabas querida?- la joven amatista se volteo para poder observar al hombre que estaba apoyado en la puerta, la luz tenue del lugar lo hacían ver como una figura misteriosa pero a la vez interesante

-Eriol…yo…-Se levanto y se acerco lentamente a su esposo, el no quería quedarse atrás y se acerco a su amada Tomoyo con ternura tomo el mentón de su esposa y la beso tiernamente en los labios

-Tomoyo debo partir mañana al amanecer, mi padre me ha pedido que le acompañe en un negocio que va a cerrar en Hong Kong- el rostro de la joven palideció

-Pero si llegaste apenas anoche…y ya te vas…-la joven volteo su mirada tristemente haciendo que a su esposo se le parara el corazón, no quería verla sufrir pero sabía que si no le hacía caso a su padre grandes consecuencias pasarían

-Mi amor regresare en la noche está bien…-la volvió a besar al ver el rostro de afirmación de su esposa esta noche ellos se unirían, así como todas las noches que han pasado y todas las que vendrán

La joven amatista sentía como las manos de su amado recorrían todo su cuerpo desabotonando lentamente su largo vestido mientras le besaba su cuello susurrándole las cosas mas hermosa que jamás haya oído

-Eriol…-Dijo la joven mientras incrementaba el beso y despojaba a su esposo de sus prendas delicadamente

-Dime Tomoyo…-

-Te amo…-Eriol sonrió y la tomo en brazos dejándola con cuidado en la cama pero sin dejar de besarla y besar todo su hermoso cuerpo que ya se encontraba solo con una diminuta tanga, con fervor poso sus labios en el seno de su amada dándole un beso y lamiendo lentamente mientras que con su mano libre con delicadeza tocaba la suave piel de su hermosa esposa

-Eres mi tesoro Tomoyo…eres la razón de mi existir…deja demostrarte esta noche lo mucho que te amo mi amor…-la joven amatista sonrió y su esposo se despojo de sus prendas quedando solo en bóxers y se agacho para besar nuevamente a su hermosa esposa

La joven sintió como su esposo la despojaba de su última prenda dejándola completamente desnuda…ella no quería quedarse atrás y mientras besaba a su esposo con sus manos bajo el Bóxer de su amado mientras enredaba las piernas alrededor de la cadera de su esposo

-Eriol…-lo volvió a besar y con mucho cuidado el entro en ella sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, los ojos de la amatista se abrieron al sentir el miembro de su amado dentro de ella…ambos empezaron a moverse aumentando la intensidad de sus caricias y embestidas, la joven gemía a cada penetrada que le entregaba el joven Hiragizawa y el gozaba cada minuto que estaba con su amada

-Tomoyo!- Dijo en un tono de excitación penetrando mas profundamente a su esposa, el sentía como las manos de la joven apretaban su espalda haciéndole entender que buscaba mas…el disfrutaba verla disfrutar del infinito placer y amor que el le otorgaba

En un momento dado ambos amantes llegaron al clímax y se acostaron muertos de cansancio, eriol miro a su hermosa esposa y la cubrió con las sabanas y la beso en la frente

-Te amo...-se acostó dentro de la cama y sintió como su esposa ponía su cabeza en su pecho y se quedó profundamente dormida

Mirando hacia la ventana pero sin dejar de abrazar a su hermosa esposa pensaba en lo que haría con el joven Li porque de seguro algo estaba tramando y no dejaría que aquella mujer saliera lastimada

Shaoran no podía dormir, algo le inquietaba y aparte los gemidos que escucho en el cuarto de Eriol y Tomoyo no le ayudaban mucho que digamos

-Vaya ya está empezando a llover- Miro la ventana pero sin levantarse de su cama, estaba muy cansado por la rabia que le había hecho pasar su padre

Un trueno le hizo entender que ya la tormenta había empezado, suspiro y trato de dormir pero seguía inquieto, y sobretodo tenia frío

-Rayos que en este maldito pueblo no existe la calefacción- se levanto molesto y vio detrás de un baúl un radiador - Vaya así que si existen -, se acerco pesadamente y por alguna razón decidió asomarse por la ventana por simple curiosidad y dirigió la vista hacia el muelle

-Qué demonios-claramente miro que estaba la misma joven de la otra noche pero como aun no llovía tan fuerte pudo observar mucho mejor que lo que estaba viendo no era una estatua sino una hermosa joven que miraba con mucha tristeza el mar, su hermoso vestido color rosa era movido por el viento que chocaba intensamente en su delicado cuerpo - Es la muchacha…- se dijo para si mismo bajando rápidamente la escalera nuevamente tal como había hecho la noche anterior

El joven Shaoran corrió desesperado hacia el muelle esperando que el clima no le hubiera jugado una mala pasada

-Debe ser ella…qué demonios hará aun ahí…-

Después de unos minutos llego al muelle y la vio, la hermosa joven seguía mirando el horizonte con la mirada perdida, el quedo embelesado por la ternura que emitía aquella joven

-Oye muchacha te vas a enfermar ven para acá- le dijo a la joven que lentamente volteo quedando cara a cara con el joven Li pero sin dejar de señalar el horizonte

Shaoran vio los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de la joven y su cabello siendo mojado por la fría lluvia, con rapidez se acerco a ella pero la tormenta empezaba a arrasar con mucha fuerza haciendo imposible el contacto entre ellos

-Cómo te llamas- Dijo el joven sin el menor sentimiento alguno

-…- la joven no respondía solo tenía la mirada perdida volteándose nuevamente mirando el mar

-Oye niña te estoy hablando, te vas a resfriar aquí ven conmigo por favor- le tendió la mano pero la joven no reaccionaba

-…- la joven no le prestaba atención se volteo y siguió mirando el mar

-Maldita sea te digo que vengas conmigo!-su tono ya era de desesperación, la tormenta iba a empeorar y ella no se movía ni nada - Como quieras quédate aquí sola, vaya… mujeres quien las entiende-

Se volteo un momento para dirigirse al hostal, pero por alguna razón, más que nada por caballero no iba a dejar a una mujer sola, de una manera u otra la llevaría consigo

-Oye mira yo...-Se volteo pero grande fue su asombro al ver que la mujer ya no estaba, como si nada se había esfumado de ahí

-Qué demonios…oye Chica donde estas!- La busco desesperadamente, como era posible que un ser humano desapareciera así nada más

Suspirando molesto maldijo unas cuantas veces y se dirigió al hostal, aunque estaba molesto no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar a esa hermosa joven de ojos esmeraldas

-Es…como si ya la hubiera visto antes…era hermosa- sonrió para si mismo un momento y vio otra vez el muelle, en vez de la joven solo pudo observar la estatua de piedra

Shaoran abrió la puerta del hostal despacio, pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que no estaba solo, dentro del hostal entre la chimenea y uno de los sillones del estar había una joven que le era muy familiar

-Oye eres la chica verdad…la del muelle- se acerco a la joven y la miro fijamente, su ropaje estaba mojado y su mirada triste mirando por la ventana

-…-la joven no decía nada, solo jugaba con un hermoso colgante con una luna plateada, Shaoran se sentó a su lado y apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas se quedo viendo a la hermosa joven que no lo miraba ni nada

-Espera aquí por favor le hablare a los dueños de la posada- la joven no dijo nada y siguió mirando la chimenea

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y golpeo la puerta de Eriol con mucha fuerza

-Eriol despierta- Decía desesperado

Sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, lentamente una figura femenina abría la puerta acompañada de su esposo

-Li que ocurre-

-Es la chica del muelle esta aquí en el hostal-

Eriol se paralizo y miro a su esposa quien estaba boquiabierta, trato de calmarse y hablo con toda serenidad

-la joven que viste anoche verdad? Ven vamos a verla- ambos bajaron dejando a Tomoyo sola ella miraba como se alejaban

-Sakura…COF COF-la joven empezó a toser y se sujeto de la puerta tratando de no desmayarse

El joven Hiragizawa vio lo que más temía, en la chimenea estaba aquella joven mirando el fuego y pérdida en los pensamientos

-Li, ve por un poco de agua está bien? Y tráeme alguna ropa que esta en el ático-

-Muy bien- subió las escaleras y fijándose de que ya no estuviera Eriol se acerco a la joven y le sonrió con una calida sonrisa

-Sakura…porque estás aquí-

-…- la joven no le dirigía la palabra solo miraba fijamente, el joven miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de la fecha

-O sea…que hoy…-Miro a la joven quien se volteo a verlo haciendo que Eriol se estremeciera por tan hermosa belleza

-…-

-No te preocupes, te quedaras aquí, tengo un cuarto con una hermosa vista al muelle así no le perderás de vista, ven conmigo- se acerco para tocarla pero se sorprendió y asusto un poco al ver que atravesó el cuerpo de la joven

-…-

-Sakura ven conmigo por favor, mañana regresaras al muelle a esperar a tu amado, pero ahora necesitas descansar en donde el durmió antes de irse…quieres eso Sakura…quieres estar con el…con Xiao Lang-

La joven reacciono y le dedico una hermosa sonrisa, Eriol le correspondió y ambos subieron las escaleras del primer nivel

-Shaoran no debe saber que eres un fantasma Sakura…el es un mal hombre-abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a la hermosa doncella al cuarto

La joven siguió caminando rectamente hacia la ventana apoyando sus manos en la ventana viendo el muelle como se azotaba con toda su furia por culpa del mar

-…-

-Bueno te dejo entonces buenas noches-sonrió y cerró la puerta para toparse con Li

-Y pues aquí están las cosas que me pediste Eriol, y ella como esta?-

-Dormida, me dijo que mañana regresaría a su casa y pidió no ser molestada-dijo Eriol quien abrió la puerta un momento y dejo las cosas de la muchacha- y tu ve a dormir que mañana tienes que levantarte por tus deberes no?-

-Si tienes razón buenas noches-

-Buenas noches-ambos se retiraron a sus respectivos cuartos dejando a la joven sola…quien solo miraba hacia el muelle murmurando el nombre de su amado

-Xiao Lang…-

Shaoran regreso a su cuarto suspirando…en serio como le había salido un lado dulce si el era frió y calculador, golpeo la pared y se recostó un momento cerrando los ojos tratando de dormir

-Mañana a ver si la veo regresando de mis cosas, que estúpida muchacha en serio-

Eriol regreso al cuarto, el cual estaba medio abierto lo cual le pareció muy raro porque Tomoyo siempre lo cerraba para que no entrara el frío

Un escalofrió paso por la mente del joven Hiragizawa que hizo que corriera rápidamente y abriera la puerta de un jalón, ahí estaba Tomoyo tirada en el piso

-Tomoyo!- se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos con dulzura para luego dejarla en su cama…la joven amatista estaba muy débil pero aun así pudo murmurar algunas palabras

-Eriol….-

-No hables mi amor…quédate tranquila yo estoy aquí contigo-la beso en la frente mientras la arropaba

-Y Sakura…-

-Ella está bien, pero como fue que salió del muelle, ella nunca se había movido de allí-

-Es que no recuerdas, una vez al año Sakura regresa al lugar en el que estuvo la última noche con su amado Xiao Lang…-la joven amatista tosió un poco y cerró los ojos para luego proseguir - Esos días siempre te ibas, pero yo la recibía…y…-se quedo profundamente dormida

Eriol suspiro profundamente y se acostó al lado de su esposa pero no sin antes quitarse su bata de levantar

-Mañana veremos qué pasa-

Apago la luz y solo se pudo escuchar un llanto que resonó por todo el hotel…

-Pobre Sakura…- cerro los ojos y se durmió ya mañana vería que hacer, lo que si era seguro era que no iría con su padre, cuidaría a Sakura hasta las 12 de la noche del día siguiente en el cual ella volvería al muelle y seguiría en la espera de su amado Xiao Lang

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

**Recuerdos Imborrables**

**SINOPSIS:** Shaoran es un Hombre calculador que nunca se ha enamorado…un día por designios de su padre se embarca en la búsqueda de la leyenda de un famoso tesoro pero…podrá su mente superar a su corazón cuando vea que en la vida no solo es dinero y ambición

Tosió nuevamente, sentía su garganta cerrarse prohibiéndole que beba del aire que lo mantenía vivo, se ahogaba lentamente, tosía cada vez más fuerte sin detenerse a descansar su lastimada garganta…

Su mano tapaba su boca tratando de reprimir ese angustioso dolor mientras su mano apretaba levemente la alfombra bajo su cuerpo, arrodillado en una posición que jamás se permitió mostrar ante ojos ajenos… tan débil. Seguía tosiendo y ahogándose a cada momento más sin poder detenerse.

Y cuando pensó que el mundo ya le había sentenciado su hora de muerte aislado en su oficina bajo los atentos ojos de su imperio que parecían indiferentes ante su caída… fue entonces que la tos se detuvo, su respiración agitada y la transpiración perlando parte de su frente le hacían ver cuán viejo se había vuelto… cuan débil era la carne. Y odio su naturaleza humana aún más.

Tomaba aire de manera desesperada tratando de recuperarse lo antes posible, colocó su mano delante de sus ojos observándola cubierta por unos manchones de sangre carmín brillosa. Su puño se cerró más alrededor de la alfombra como un catalizador de su ira… que lastimosamente no sirvió.

-¡MALDITA!-

Gritó desde el fondo de su corazón, levantándose de un envión sin importarle el aguijón que se clavaba dentro de su cabeza profundamente nublando parte de su vista. Sin embargo sin aparentarlo se acercó a su escritorio a gritos insultando a un invisible contendiente…

-¡TRAIDORA!-

Volvió a gritar empujando con sus brazos todo lo que había sobre el escritorio hacía un costado, papeles de sumas cuantiosas, cheques, carpetas e incluso la lámpara, el teléfono… todo, arrojo todo esparciéndolo por el suelo alfombrado.

Se acerco a los estantes detrás del escritorio tirando todos los libros que había en el sin compasión, sin importar su valor y su individualidad en este mundo. Tiró todo envuelto por la oscuridad de su demonio interno ya que la lámpara ahora alumbraba levemente la habitación desde donde estaba tirada en el suelo. Parte de la oficina se encontraba entre sombras que es por donde se movía él.

-¡TRAIDORA!-

Volvió a gritar poseído, liberando a su demonio que parecía querer controlar el cuerpo pero que sin embargo en segundos la tranquilidad que preside a la tormenta había tomado posesión del cuerpo manteniéndolo parado delante de estantes vacíos. Respirando agitadamente apoyando su frente en uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, sus manos colgando inmóviles muertas al lado de su cuerpo que solo parecía estar de pie por estar colgado de hilos invisibles.

Tomando una bocanada de aire se giro y comenzó a deslizarse hasta volver a sentarse de manera despreocupada sobre el suelo alfombrado. Colocó una mano en la mitad de su rostro y sonrió de manera maniática como si acabara de descifrar el misterio de la vida.

Sonrió fría, de manera morbosa y hasta macabra sintiendo a su demonio clamar la liberación de esa carne putrefacta que el tiempo no parecía cederle su compasión.

-Sabes que sé la verdad, dejarías que muriera ¿no es cierto?-

El susurró comía el silencio, sus ojos abiertos de par en par observaban la destrucción que podía ser capaz sin apartar la mano que cubría la mitad de su rostro… su racionalidad.

-Dime la verdad ¡ADMITELO MALDITA PERRA!-

El gritó resonó en toda la habitación.

- Lo elegiste a él ¿verdad? Él es joven, carne fresca formándose ante los deseo de quien pueda controlarlo, sería fiel hasta la muerte por que sabes que yo ya no puedo ser controlado… -

Giró la cabeza para que el único ojo que tenía libre pudiera ver el logo de su imperio, su magnifica empresa, sobre una de las carpetas que tenía desperdigado todo su contenido por la oficina.

-Ya no quieres que te siga representando ¿es eso? Quieres que él tomo de una vez por todas el control de ti, que te maneje siempre y cuando sean a base de tus deseos… ya no me quieres, ya no me necesitas y lo prefieres a él –

El silencio fue su respuesta.

-Maldita, te he dado mi vida y me pides a mi hijo ¡EL NO TE PUEDE OFRECER NADA QUE YO YA LO HAYA HECHO! –

La luz comenzó a parpadear.

-Dejarías que muriera para que él al fin tomara mí puesto ¿verdad? ¡DESEAS MI MUERTE Y SU ASCENSO!-

Se levanto lentamente desde el suelo mostrando la sonrisa de los demonios más horribles del infierno.

-Pero tendrás que esperar… si yo muero te llevo conmigo – observó de reojo el logo de su empresa – te llevaré conmigo si es necesario.–

Comenzó a mirar a la puerta.

- Total ya comienzo a recordar… -

Y rió de manera maniática totalmente poseído al fin por su demonio interno.

Tomoyo abrió sus ojos levemente, veía el cielo de afuera levemente nublado pero lo que le robó una sonrisa fue verse apresada en los brazos de su esposo, quien dormía todavía sin haberse dado cuenta de los movimientos de escape que trataba de hacer la joven de ojos violetas.

No deseaba despertarlo y aunque la cama en estos momentos le pareciera la más apetecible de las opciones ella tenía que ir preparando el desayuno para los huéspedes del hotel que aunque no fueran mucho eran una responsabilidad como dueña de este.

Sonrió sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido anoche, sujeto su pecho firmemente sabiendo que los grandes ajetreos hacían menguar su estado de salud. Tomo una bocanada fuerte de aire y decidió que hoy las cosas serían más tranquilas… a pesar de que hoy tuvieran una invitada que todos los años, por un único día reservaba habitación en su establecimiento.

Tomó un baño y se cambio dispuesta a emprender con las tareas matutinas.

Beso a Eriol levemente en los labios y le susurró dos palabras que con llevaban una promesa eterna de amor.

Sabía que hoy él se marcharía por cuestiones de negocios… lamentaba horriblemente ser una de las razones de esos tantos viajes que hacía. Si ella solo tuviera mejor salud él quizás no estaría viajando tanto. Podría estar más cerca de sus hoteles y de la dirección de cada uno de ellos… pero…

-Deja de preocuparte-

Tomoyo ahora se encontraba abrazada por Eriol de nuevo en la cama mientras este la estrechaba contra su pecho. De un tirón la había capturado.

-Eriol… no creí que estuvieras despierto-

-Mi pequeña flor de ciruelo, tu calor es extrañable… ¿no lo sabías?-

Tomoyo rió y elevando la cabeza clavó sus ojos amatistas en los azul oscuro de su esposo.

-No deseaba despertarte-

-Siempre intentas lo mismo-

-Y siempre terminamos de la misma manera-

Guardaron silencio, cerrando sus ojos y percibiendo el aroma de su acompañante. El abrazo era cálido como cuando uno se sienta bajo los árboles una tarde de verano sintiendo las caricias del sol y la brisa suave. La respiración se hacía lenta, pausada tratando de que el tiempo se detuviera y mantenerse en esa posición por siempre.

Susurrar en el idioma del silencio un te amo para el otro.

-¿Prometes volver en la noche?-

-Haré todo lo posible-

Tomoyo levanto la cabeza y se retiro del abrazo levantándose de la cama mostrándole a Eriol un vestido blanco con detalles violetas y un delantal sobre el dispuesta a comenzar con las tareas que el hotel requería antes de que todos despertaran en él.

Los ojos azules suspiraron tristes y quitándose la sabana de encima se acercó para abrazar el cuerpo de su esposa por la espalda. La atrajo contra su pecho y depositó un beso suave en su cuello, para luego subir hasta su oído y susurrarle.

-Sabes que por mi, resumiría mi vida a este mundo tan hermoso pero necesitan de mi allá afuera-

Tomoyo agarró con sus manos las de su esposo liberándola del abrazo y permitiéndole girarse para ver a los ojos de él. Entonces Eriol vio lágrimas acariciando la mejilla blanca de ella rompiéndole lentamente el corazón.

-Lo sé… lo entiendo… pero… si tan solo yo… -

- Shhhh –

Le pidió silencio colocando un dedo sobre sus labios y deslizando lentamente la mano hasta alcanzar su mejilla y borrarle el camino de lágrimas que la surcaban. Odiaba verla así, odiaba que se culpara por su débil salud… el la amaba sin importar que, hasta preferiría que él fuera el que sufriera la enfermedad en vez de ella. Una flor tan hermosa ni siquiera se opacaba por tal atroz crimen a su ser, merecía la vida tanto como el sol siguiera brillando.

-Eres mía mi pequeña flor de ciruelo y sabes que jamás dejaré de amarte-

-Eriol… -

Más lágrimas y un abrazo que los unía.

-Después de hoy, cuando regrese, podrás seguir preparándome todo el chocolate caliente que desees –

Una risa cantarina y el corazón del ojiazul comenzó a calmarse.

-Sabes que este viaje se repetirá solo por esta vez, el director de la nueva cadena de hoteles que deseamos comprar exige que este yo presente-

-Has todo lo posible por volver pronto, te extrañe demasiado antes y solo te has compensado por tu ausencia un día; te queda mucho trabajo-

Eriol la abrazó más firmemente y beso su cabeza en señal de aceptación. Sin embargo ahí no acabo la demostración de amor, los besos bajaron por su mejilla hasta alcanzar sus labios y luego su cuello devorando la piel blanca.

-Eres tentadora-

-Eriol… - Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios femeninos – Tengo que preparar el desayuno –

El ojiazul sonrió maliciosamente y su lengua provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo de su mujer.

- Sabes que necesito bañarme antes de preparar todo -

-Entonces ve… - deslizo sus manos hacía la espalda de él acariciándola libremente llevándole la contra a sus palabras – yo debo… -

Entonces se detuvo debido al sonido del agua de la bañadera correr a su espalda, soltándose del ojiazul observó que se hallaban en el baño y Eriol ya había abierto la canilla.

Sin embargo los besos a su cuello no paraban. Tomoyo suspiro levemente cuando las manos de su esposo desprendieron el cuello de su vestido por atrás y acercaban su boca al oído mordiendo el lóbulo de este para luego susurrarle.

-Por la ropa no te preocupes – y el vestido calló – luego te ayudo a elegir ropa que no tiente tanto a nuestros huéspedes –

Tomoyo sonrió divertida por ese lado celoso de su esposo, a pesar de que demostraba siempre un temple digno de un caballero en el fondo tenía un lado muy travieso y pícaro sin contar celoso.

El cuerpo de ella sintió como la conducía dentro de la bañadera y lentamente era acariciado por el agua mientras que su espalda todavía se encontraba apoyada en el pecho masculino de su esposo.

-Hagamos una introducción ahora, cuando vuelva tendremos una continuación… por que contigo a mi lado nunca habrá tendremos un final –

Y con un giro suave y cuidadoso los besos siguieron en sus labios, las caricias se volvían agua. Por ahora no importaba nada más que ellos dos, tenían una hora más antes de comenzar con los preparativos… Eriol siempre se las ingeniaba para adelantar el reloj del cuarto.

Una voz tarareaba un tema bastante atractivo sin contar que era perfecto para bailar de manera alegre y despreocupada; un tema que atraía la atención del que lo escuchara.

La música provenía de los labios de una chica de cabello bordo que saltaba por toda la cocina de manera alegre llevando platos de aquí para allá sin temor a que se cayeran o rompieran. Miraba las pavas hervir en diferentes tiempos y a medida que eso pasaba las sacaba una por una sirviendo en diferentes tasas un humeante liquido transparente que con dos tres pases mágicos se volvía verde.

-¡Perfecto!-

Sonrió divertida a medida que volvía la pava a su lugar y repartía en diferentes platos tostadas recién hechas acompañando no solo a las tazas de té sino a una que otra taza de café humeante.

Pero en un momento se detuvo observando el reloj sobre la pared viendo que faltaban unos minutos para que los huéspedes bajaran a desayunar.

-¡Estos niños!-

Bufó divertida sabiendo donde los "dueños" de este hotel se encontraban. Tomoyo siempre bajaba una hora antes para ayudarle a pesar de que ella había sido contratada como la chef del hotel para cumplir los caprichos culinarios de sus huéspedes.

-¡SUPI!-

La muchacha sonrió mirando al gatito que se entretenía pasando entre sus piernas tratando de encontrar el ángulo perfecto para saltar sobre la mesada y robar algún suculento bocadillo aunque siempre… así que cuando ya estaba preparado…

-Ni lo intentes felino travieso-

Atrapado en pleno salto, Spinnel, como en verdad fue bautizado por su dueño Eriol, se rindió a su cotidiano intento frustrado por intentar robar comida dulce de la que tanto preparaba Nakuru.

-Sabes que tienes prohibido tocar la comida de los huéspedes, después tendrás tu ración ¿entendido?-

Deposito al felino en uno de los banquillos alejados de la enorme mesada de su cocina donde solo faltaban unos detalles para terminar y comenzar a servir el desayuno. Nakuru vio como su felino amigo comenzaba a acicalarse mientras ella se lavaba las manos dispuesta a continuar con todo el trabajo.

-Bien, parece ser que Tomo-chan no bajará hoy – rió divertida – con la llegada de Eriol me lo esperaba –

Sirvió unas frutas de manera muy decorativa en unas dos fuentes diferentes pero que quedaran de manera llamativa por los colores vivos de las frutas.

-Creo que ya esta-

Miro a su alrededor y observó el reloj, mejor comenzaría a servir todo en las mesas para que los huéspedes eligieran a su gusto.

Iba a abrir la puerta para poder luego pasar sin problemas los diferentes platillos cuando una mujer elegantemente vestida entró en la cocina. Sonriendo cálidamente y medio en disculpa Tomoyo se acerco a Nakuru medio sonrojada.

-No digas nada Tomo-chan-

La joven de cabellera bordo le sonrió traviesamente y paso a su lado con dos bandejas llenas de delicias para el desayuno.

-Siempre tan enérgica-

-¡Claro! – dijo antes de ingresar al comedor del hotel.

-¿Quieres que te ayude en algo? –

Pregunto cortésmente Tomoyo mientras ponía algunas cosas en otras bandejas.

-Hoy quedas exenta –

Nakuru tomó la bandeja y se llevó otra mientras colocaba algunas tazas que los huéspedes habían pedido especialmente para ese horario.

-Anoche escuche ruidos extraños ¿esta todo bien?-

Tomoyo estaba acariciando a Spinnel que muy dócilmente estiraba su cuello y ronroneaba a medida que la joven dueña adivinaba que sector quería que le acariciase ese día.

-Sí, lo que sucede es que llegó una nueva huésped anoche-

-¡Ah! De seguro se refiere a la señorita Sakura ¿no? –

Nakuru llevó la primera de las fuentes de frutas para colocarla en una mesa central a disposición de quien gustase.

-Sí, ya se encuentra en su habitación aunque dudo que baje-

Tomoyo había acordado un pacto de silencio con todos, nadie salvó ella y ahora Eriol más otras personas dirían el origen de Sakura… su verdadera naturaleza. Ella por hoy se volvía una persona más aquí dentro.

-Me parece una señorita muy linda, pero muy callada. Es una pena-

Nakuru la había sacado de sus pensamientos rápidamente, se giro a verla mientras volvía de dejar la última de las fuentes y escuchaba movimientos en el pasillo.

-Creo que andan levantándose todos ya-

-El aroma de mi comida mueve a la gente ¿no lo sabías?-

Tomoyo río y tomo a Spinnel en sus brazos sentándose ella en el banquillo mientras Nakuru tomaba dos tazas de té que habían quedado en la cocina extendiéndole una de ellas a la joven de ojos amatistas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí-

Sus ojos violetas miraron su reflejo en el líquido verde.

-Ayer hubo mucho ajetreo y escuche la voz de Eriol, me asuste más por haber oído una tos errática… supuse que fuiste tu Tomo-chan. –

-Ya me encuentro mejor igual-

Nakuru la miro medio triste y medio seria.

-No dudes en levantarme si necesitas algo Tomo-chan. Eriol no puede estar en todos los lados a la vez, por favor no te olvides que nosotros también te queremos –

Y le señalo un Spinnel sumamente dócil casi dormido.

-Aunque ese gatito sea travieso y atrevido aprecia mucho este hogar que le dieron –

Y los ojos violetas mostraron gratitud y cariño hacía los seres que se encontraban en esta cocina.

-Gracias-

-¡Tomoyo!-

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entró Eriol levemente enojado.

-¡Tú! Me distraigo dos segundos para terminar de vestirme y tu te me escapas –

Nakuru rió mientras Tomoyo era apresada por un abrazo y un beso de parte de su esposo. Spinnel saltó del regazo de su dueña mirando a la pareja críticamente por haberlo prácticamente aplastado.

-Disculpa Spinnel-

Eriol le sonreía divertido al felino mientras este se giraba y se dirigía a su plato dispuesto a comer los dulces que Nakuru le había colocado.

-Eriol, el desayuno esta servido pensaba llevárselos a la habitación pero si quieren díganme donde desean desayunar –

Tomoyo abrazó a su esposo mientras los ojos azules oscuro miraban tiernamente el cuerpo escondido entre sus brazos.

-Desayunaremos aquí, Nakuru-

Nakuru sonrió tiernamente, sabía que algo pasaba así que despacio se retiro de la cocina alegando tener que revisar todo estuviera en orden y que dos críos a los que se las tenía jurada se comportaran por una vez en el desayuno sin armar lío.

-Disfrutemos este momento por favor-

Tomoyo asintió mientras respiraba la fragancia de su marido, por más que fueran horas… pocas o muchas… la eternidad se volvía corta en comparación al tiempo que Eriol se marchaba de su lado.

-Te amo-

-Y Yo a ti mi pequeña flor de ciruelo-

Shaoran estaba sentando en una de las mesas tomando un café para despertarlo esa mañana, tenía mucho trabajo que hacer ese día así que debía empezar con el pie derecho. Acercó uno de los platos con hot-cakes que había pedido y decidió probar a ver que tan bueno sería el chef del hotel… la salsa arriba y el tenedor en mano llevaron un pedazo del desayuno a su boca para que degustara lo que considero el más delicioso de los hot-cakes que antes hubiera probado.

Se sorprendió sinceramente pues no esperaba tanta delicia en un pueblo tan pequeño, si incluso podía saborear la masa y distinguirla de la deliciosa salsa casera sin que estas se mezclaran en un sabor uniforme y casi vulgar.

Decidió terminar de comer su desayuno mientras admiraba el ambiente del hotel. Admitía que no tenía muchos huéspedes el hotel pero parecía un ambiente muy familiar, desde los adultos tomando su desayuno hasta los niños siendo perseguidos por su hermana mayor… era extraña esa chica de cabellera bordo pero suponía que era la pobre hermana encargada de cuidar a sus hermanitos menores y por lo que veía, esos niños tenían la vivida imagen de diablillos en pleno crecimiento.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo, esperaba jamás tener hijos así.

Pero algo de pronto llamo su atención. Reconocía a ese hombre que miraba divertido a los tres jóvenes… ¡claro! Como no reconocerlo, ese hombre era uno de los socios de una multimedia que producía video-juegos y que estaba en su pico de éxito últimamente. Esos debían, entonces ser sus hijos.

Y así reconoció a unas cuantas personas más que sobresalían en el mundo de los negocios… estaba totalmente extrañado y confundido de encontrar este tipo de personas en un lugar tan recóndito como este.

-Ellos buscan el anonimato a veces-

Shaoran se giro encontrándose a Eriol y Tomoyo tomados de la mano que lo observaban divertidos.

-Como te dije, gente en su posición no puede elegir cualquier lugar para vacacionar con su familia debido a cualquier atentado que estos puedan tener. Por eso eligen venir aquí, donde en el pueblo todos se conocen debido a su poca población y ellos se vuelven uno más aquí camuflándose y teniendo la posibilidad de ser una familia tradicional-

Shaoran seguía sorprendido, venía a hombres que alguna vez pasaron por las oficinas de su padre en poses frías y totalmente calculadoras para ahora verlos de una manera vulnerable en posición de padre… madre…

-Ellos saben que su familia esta ante todo-

Y sin comprender sus ojos marrones volvieron a ver todo el comedor sintiendo una calidez ajena a su propia sangre.

-Vamos Tomoyo, acompáñame a buscar mi maleta-

-¿Eriol?-

-Me marcharé por este día nada más, el a noche regresaré por favor cuida de mi esposa por favor pero ojo con lo que haces-

Sonriendo divertida la joven de ojos violetas quien emprendió camino delante de su esposo mientras este la seguía.

Suspirando se pregunto que le estaba pasando, de pronto se sentía otra persona… sin embargo sus ojos se volvieron frío nuevamente y tomando lo que quedaba de su café se levanto junto a la carpeta que su padre personalmente le había dado.

Decidido a ser quien era se marchó del hotel sin mirar atrás y dispuesto a averiguar todo lo que fuera necesario para darle el placer a su padre de obtener un crédito que no le pertenecía… aunque, de tal palo tal astilla dicen por ahí, no?

Su esfuerzo era su esfuerzo.

Sonrió de costado y comenzó a caminar rumbo al puerto… tenía una corazonada y esas nunca le fallaban.

Unos ojos verdes observaban por la ventana el camino hacía el muelle, más precisamente un ser de cabellera castaña oscura.

Apoyo su mano en el vidrio de la ventana y susurró suavemente al aire.

- Xiao Lang… -

Un beso de despedida a través de la ventana del auto, Eriol se encontraba en el volante de su auto y Tomoyo se separaba de este para permitirle al ojiazul partir.

-Cuídate por favor, no hagas ninguna locura-

Eriol se toco el corazón y puso la mejor cara de dolor.

-Ese comentario me lastimosa mi pequeña flor de ciruelo –

Tomoyo sonrió.

-Promete volver pronto-

-Haré todo lo que pueda-

Un nuevo beso a través de la ventana, besos llenos de amor como los que habían comenzado en la habitación… seguidos en la puerta del hotel… continuado hasta el auto… besos entre seres que le prometen la eternidad al otro.

-Te esperare con chocolate caliente-

-Así me dan ganas decir que me voy, dar una vueltas y volver faltando a mis obligaciones-

-Debo intentarlo aunque sea ¿no?-

Eriol beso a su esposa nuevamente. No deseaba irse.

-Cuidaré de todo aquí-

-Se que lo harás, enamoraras a todos nuestros huéspedes y te prometerán el cielo-

Tomoyo depositó un beso en sus labios masculinos.

-Estoy en él, me lo prometiste cuando nos enamoramos, me lo diste cuando me dijiste te amo y a cada segundo a tu lado se vuelve más hermoso –

Eriol no se contuvo, se separo de su esposa y ella tuvo que correrse por que el ojiazul abrió la puerta del auto saliendo rápidamente y atrapándola en un beso asfixiante, desesperado y hambriento.

Cuando se separaron Eriol le susurro un te amo y en segundos Tomoyo solo atino a ver como el auto se marchaba en la lejanía doblando en una esquina que conducía hacía el aeropuerto de la ciudad.

-Yo también te amo Eriol… -

Sus dedos tocaban sus labios recordando la pasión del beso y los sensibles que habían quedado.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**Recuerdos Imborrables**

**SINOPSIS:** Shaoran es un Hombre calculador que nunca se ha enamorado…un día por designios de su padre se embarca en la búsqueda de la leyenda de un famoso tesoro pero…podrá su mente superar a su corazón cuando vea que en la vida no solo es dinero y ambición

Shaoran ayudaba a Tomoyo a arreglar las cosas para el almuerzo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquella joven que había salvado la noche anterior, peor aún, no entendía porque en el lugar nadie le daba importancia al hecho de que hubo una mujer que estaba a punto de ahogarse. Tomoyo noto que él estaba preocupado así que le invito con la mirada a sentarse

-Por lo visto hay algo que te preocupa, que es?-

-la verdad me sorprende que esa muchacha no haya bajado, debe de tener hambre-

-Sakura no come mucho, de hecho siempre está de paso-toma un sorbo de te

-Pero no les parece raro que hubiera estado en el muelle, no entiendo-

-Shaoran, en este pueblo pasan muchas cosas, pero quédate tranquilo que Sakura es una buena persona, no está chalada del mate ni nada de eso-se levanta agotada- me disculpas?, no me siento muy bien iré a recostarme un poco- Dicho esto subió las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación

Shaoran miraba por la ventana hasta que escucha unos pasos bajando por la escalera, al voltear ve a la hermosa ojiverde que tenía su mirada perdida y procedía a salir del lugar, el sin pensarlo, se acerco a ella y le miro a los ojos, la joven solo le miro sin decir nada

-Oye, Sakura verdad?, me llamo Shaoran Li, y por lo visto no eres de acá- La joven esbozo una sonrisa pero aun no decía nada- Quieres ir a caminar?- le ofreció el brazo a lo que ella sin decir palabra gustosa acepto, sin embargo de pronto, Shaoran se paralizo y pudo sentir como si ya la hubiera conocido de antes a aquella mujer- Guau eso fue extraño-dicho esto salió del brazo con Sakura ante la atenta mirada de nakuru quien preocupada miraba a lo lejos

-Sabes?, a lo mejor me puedes ayudar, tu sabes de algún tesoro escondido en este lugar?-La joven le queda mirando- A lo mejor eres muda y por eso no puedes hablar disculpa-

-Está bien disculpa-el la miro al escuchar que aquella joven decía unas palabras- No se a que te refieres pero gracias por invitarme a pasear-

-No es nada, me alegra que no seas muda, oye quieres comer algo?, apuesto que tienes hambre al no comer desayuno-

-Pronto me iré, descuida, no tengo hambre-

-Deberías tenerla pequeña, oye y cuéntame como una mujer tan hermosa como tu fue a parar en un pueblo tan feo como este-

-Este pueblo feo es el lugar en donde, mi corazón quedo estancado esperando por alguna gota de esperanza-

-Perdiste a alguien querido?-

-Si, a la única persona a la que seguiré esperando, años y años-dijo mirando hacia el mar, este le miro confundido, como era posible pasar tantos años mirando el mar

-Pues aquella persona dueña de tu corazón es muy afortunado de tenerte-miro su reloj-tenemos que volver, pero la verdad por alguna razón no quiero separarme de tu lado-

-Estarás bien-dijo ella- Volvamos al hotel-y sin decir nada más se dirigió rumbo a aquella posada, el suspirando agarro el teléfono al escuchar que sonaba

-Que mierda quieres?-

-Escúchame Shaoran, el tesoro ese es algo muy valioso que debe ser recuperado, se perdió hace muchos años por mis ancestros y debe ser recuperado, soy tu padre-

-Mi padrastro y descuida, que yo me encargare de buscarlo-

-Solo te digo que ese tesoro es muy importante, tiene lo que nadie más tiene-

-me podrías dar más detalles?-

-No es necesario, ponte a trabajar-

Shaoran se maldijo a si mismo y siguió a Sakura, una vez adentro, el observo como la joven se había acercado al muelle como en esa oportunidad, sin embargo, las aguas estaban tranquilas, se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, de pronto una serie de recuerdos aparecieron por su mente, como si nuevamente la hubiera conocido antes

**Xxx Recuerdos xxX**

-Sabes que eres la mujer más hermosa que he conocido-

-Estas mintiendo, nadie es tan hermosa-decía la joven sentada en el campo reposando su cabeza en el hombro de su amado

-Claro que lo eres, eres el motivo por el cual me despierto dia a dia, por el cual volveria a dar mi vida, por el cual daría todo-

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir-dijo ella sonriendo

-Solo tengo una promesa que hacerte- saco de su bolsillo un anillo hecho de resina- No soy el hombre con más dinero, pero te ofrezco mi amor y entrega incondicional, siempre estaré contigo y quiero amarte toda la vida, este anillo significa nuestra unión, nuestro amor que siempre va a estar latente aunque yo ya no esté-

-Te amo Xiao Lang, gracias por haber llegado a mi vida-

-Gracias a ti por llenarla, siempre juntos mi Sakura-

-Siempre juntos mi amor-y ambos sellan el compromiso con un tierno beso, estarían unidos para siempre

**Xxx Fin Recuerdos xxX**

-Estas bien?- dijo la joven mirando al ambarino que estaba petrificado por lo que había vivido

-Sí, disculpa-dijo el confundido-No te habré conocido de algún lado?-

-Yo no puedo responder eso, a veces los tesoros más grandes se encuentran en el corazón de cada uno-dijo ella- ya pronto es la hora de que me vaya-

-No dejare que te vayas, no hasta saber más de ti, quédate por favor, no sé por qué, pero necesito que te quedes a mi lado-

-Siempre he estado a tu lado-dijo ella sonriendo- Siempre lo he estado…Xiao Lang-dijo ella y se dirigió al hotel, Shaoran no entendía porque le había llamado así, se habría confundido?, como sea, el se sentía muy atraído a aquella joven y quería saber más de su pasado, y lo seguiría averiguando y de paso buscaría aquel tesoro que su padre le había encomendado

En otro lado aquel hombre caminaba furioso por el despacho de su habitación, el tiempo se agotaba y el necesitaba ese tesoro, que había perdido tiempo atrás cuando había hecho un pacto de inmortalidad con el demonio, necesitaba recuperar ese tesoro a como dé lugar, su mirada era fría y siniestra, necesitaba aquel tesoro para poder salvarse y evitar ser condenado a las tinieblas, maldecía a aquella mujer que le maldijo en silencio, los recuerdos seguían latentes y esa mirada de odio y rencor se llenaba por toda la habitación

-TE ODIO DESGRACIADA! TODO POR TU MALDITA CULPA!-

Trataba de guardar la compostura pero cada vez veía como las tinieblas se acercaban más y mas, necesitaba encontrar aquel tesoro, aquel tesoro que lo salvaría de su trágico destino.

Sin pensarlo mucho después de meditar decidió que lo mejor sería ir el mismo a supervisar a su hijastro, después de todo, lo que estaba en juego era muy grande, con fiereza destruyo la caja fuerte y saco un pequeño frasco de vidrio y sonrió maliciosamente, era todo lo que necesitaba

-NO ME VAS A LLEVAR MALDITA SEA!-y dicho esto agarro sus cosas y tomo su jet rumbo a aquel pueblo perdido en medio de la nada

De regreso a Hampshire, Tomoyo aguardaba ansiosa la llegada de su amado, necesitaba verlo y contarle todo lo que había pasado, ella miro a la chimenea y vio como Sakura miraba las llamas y así mismo vio como Shaoran se acercaba con 2 chocolates calientes, ella sonrió, a lo mejor Sakura había encontrado a su Xiao Lang o mejor aún, al fin podría partir con su alma en paz.

-Quieres un poco de chocolate caliente?- dijo el sonriendo, ella le miro y lo recibió dándole a cambio una bella sonrisa- Ese colgante es hermoso- dijo notando la llave de color

-Me lo reglo mi madre, antes de que me apartaran de su lado-dijo ella tristemente, el no quería verla sufrir

-Perdóname no debí haber preguntado, no estés triste está bien?-

-Descuida, ya me han arrebatado todo, ya no me queda nada, solo esperar en el muelle, hasta que regrese-

-No sé quien sea, pero de seguro es un hombre y es bien estúpido al haber dejado a alguien tan hermosa como tu-

-Era su deber, pero él me prometió que volvería, y yo le prometí que lo esperaría-dijo ella mirando las llamas- Dentro de poco me iré-

-No quiero que te vayas, oye eres la única persona aparte de los Hiragizawa con los que converso y en verdad sería lindo tenerte como compañía-

Tomoyo siguió mirando la acción hasta que escucho que golpeaban la puerta, al abrir emocionada vio a su esposo quien le dio un dulce beso en los labios

-Te dije que volvería no?, y como te has sentido?-

-Muy bien, mejor de salud así que quédate tranquilo, me alegra tanto verte-dijo abrazándolo fuertemente

-Y nuestra invitada?-

-Allí está conversando con Shaoran, han hecho buenas migas-

-La verdad así lo veo, pero tú sabes que él no puede saber su origen, después de todo nosotros reencarnamos para protegerla, esa fue y seguirá siendo nuestra misión-

-Lo sé, pero solo por un momento olvidémonos de nuestra misión y bésame fuertemente-dicho esto ambos se volvieron a besar para posteriormente acercarse a Sakura y Shaoran.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Eriol-

-Por lo visto han hecho buenas migas no Sakura?-

-Shaoran es un buen chico-

-Lo sé, por primera vez en años te ha sacado una sonrisa y eso nunca antes había pasado-

La conversación se volvía muy amena hasta que sonó el teléfono de Shaoran, este miro con una mueca ante desconcierto de los demás

-Es mi padrastro, disculpen-se levanto y se dirigió a un rincón- Estas acá?, quieres que te vaya a buscar, porque no me dejas hacer mi maldito trabajo, está bien veré como te puedo ir a buscar, estoy en la posada Hiragizawa-cuelga el teléfono y se acerca a Eriol- Disculpa, mi padrastro esta en el aeropuerto, vino a supervisar, podrías por favor si eres tan amable acompañarme a buscarlo?-

-Si quieres agarra el auto, yo estoy cansado y quiero pasar tiempo con mi mujer, perdóname-

-No te preocupes nos estamos viendo-digo agarrando las llaves y cerrando la puerta tras de si, ambos miraron a Sakura y sonrieron

-Sakura, vas a volver al muelle?-

-Me quedare un poco más, después de todo, yo se que Xiao Lang regresara-

-Quédate el tiempo que quieras, pero ten cuidado por favor está bien?-ella asiente con la cabeza

Mientras en el auto Shaoran no podía dejar de pensar en Sakura, su mente y corazón se volvían loco de solo pensar en ella, sentía que era su alma gemela, que ella estaba esperándole a él y no a aquel joven que se perdió y le prometió que regresaría, aun no entendía muchas cosas pero lo que si sabía es que le gusto Sakura, y quería volverle a ver sonreír. De pronto se detuvo en el aeropuerto y vio como estaba en la lluvia su padrastro quien se acercaba a el y se subía al auto

-Te has demorado mucho-

-Solo llevo acá 3 días, no crees que pides mucho-

-Tú sabes que es importante para mí, y siempre será lo más importante para mí, así que maneja y lleguemos pronto-

-Encontré una estatua muy bonita en el muelle-dijo mientras manejaba mirando al horizonte

-Interesante, muy interesante, ahora solo debo buscar aquel tesoro, aquel tesoro que…-

-No me interesa, por cierto la gente de aca es muy amable asi que porfavor se amable con ellos-

-Descuida, no tengo intensiones de hacerme enemigos-

Despues de una hora manejando llegaron al Hostal en donde el estaciono el auto y acompaño a su padrastro a la puerta, Tomoyo abrió y sintió palidecer cuando vio a aquel hombre y este sonrio maliciosamente al ver a aquella mujer

-Buenas noches…-dijo tratando de aparentar una sonrisa

-Muy buenas noches, necesito alojamiento por unas noches-

-Está bien, por favor arriba en el segundo piso-miro a Shaoran-Tu sabes donde es-el asiente y lleva a su padrastro por las escaleras, Tomoyo se dirige rápidamente donde su esposo y lo abraza, el le mira confundida

-Que pasa amor?-

-Esta acá, por dios esta acá-el miro a Sakura que aun miraba las llamas-Sakura ven conmigo por favor, esta noche te quedaras con Nakuru y por favor por nada del mundo subas-

-Está bien-dijo ella siguiendo a Tomoyo, Eriol miro preocupado las escaleras, si aquel hombre estaba acá era porque estaba tras aquel tesoro y el se juro a si mismo que no dejaría que se acercara, ni al tesoro, ni a Tomoyo.

Continuara….


End file.
